youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoes
Hoes is the 16th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Hoes! lets just talk about hoes! Can we talk about hooooooeeeeesss hooooooeeeeesss! Repeat Mannie "lets go" 1 You got to talk like a pimp whats good mommee You knew betta you threw betta who betta than That nigga with the crisp. white tee icy white Sneaks jeans to a betta you do betta gettin yo ass Out off up in that coupe bitch. see yo ass on that new Leather and recupe bitch. its only me you bitch on Our way to the stoop. I'm that birdman junior you ain't Know and don't give me that silly bullshit about you ain't Hoe. I move ya to my city put yo ass in ya 1-0. I have ya Lookin pretty at the half knock at the do. and gucci don't Fit you like it's suppose to be in pictures, I computer love Baby wayne ya change your image. you need weezy them other Boys just gimics. me I'm just game, green and straight physics Is you wit it (yeah)i ain't even tryin to hit it. I ma get it Once its time to get it. lets talk about Chorus 2 (mannie) I got this rat name shelly dat loves makaveli Number 5 combo meals its bad she k-y jelly. our Old school shorty still drinkin 40's. grab the mic Start a fight,fuck up the whole party. maybe you Should leave, just yo weave thats velcro hell no bitch Go wit steve. got this lead singer bitch from a popular Group I would say her name but she bought me a coupe. got This poor hoe shonna swear like marijuana she dig lil wayne But she love the big tymers. got pretty gurl patrice found out Im fuckin her niece she tried to stab her so I grab her and we Call the police. mr. officer, dat bitch den lost it bra she goin To jail oh well, I be fuckin her. see two dykes, spanish twins nuts Press on they chin, will we go belly low well nigga that depends Chorus 3 I got old school bitches and new school hoes Female basketball players with cornroles and i'on Like short haired girls no not really if I do she got to Look like the old halle berry or the broke toni braxton Or first lil kim but I still take hood rats and work with Them. I put yo ass in a jag and I got jerk ya quick. give ya ass A lil game if you smerk you in. I am pimp not a simp like ice in My drink and I don't think twice or blink cuz im focus rollin in The whitest mink like im polar bear yeah let down my hair get jazzy On a bitch like fred astaire rose gold in her face get'em red as glare My bentley plum my mercedes pear. I am lookin for a freak momma take me There yeah repeat 3x's talkin